Seeing it Through Their Eyes
by Winter Blaze
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world...Andy: I love you... i'm not really good at summary's, but the story really is good, please review! (Complete)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: None of the Charmed Characters belong to me and I do not plan to make money off this story.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance)

Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator

Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops.(his job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club

Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model

Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Authors Note 2: This chapter will introduce the sister's and the boys and I am not sure if it is going to be (at least this chapter a POV), but if it is I will let everyone know.  
  
Penny's POV (Grams)  
  
Chapter 1: The Halliwell Sisters  
  
After my daughter, Patty Halliwell died I was responsible to take care of my granddaughters full time. The oldest, Prue fought hard not to cry at the funeral, but she did and since then has taken on the role of protecting her younger sisters. The second oldest, Piper I think she took it the hardest for she realized that she may not have a mom anymore, but her baby sister, Phoebe wouldn't remember their mother at all, so she cried for herself and for Phoebe.  
  
I watched my granddaughters grow up before my eyes. Prue has always had blue eyes and raven hair, and as she got older, I figured that her eyes would turn brown, and her hair would lighten up to at least dark brown, but I guess she had to inherit some things of their father, Victor.

Piper resembled their mother, Patty. She had the same brown hair and eyes, but she was, so shy I worried about her. Phoebe she had the same brown hair and eyes as Patty and Piper, and was a sweet little angel growing up with out her mother, but lately she is the one I am afraid that will be heading in the wrong direction because she has become the rebel of the family.  
  
All of them are in high school and each still have their best friends from elementary school, but I think things have gotten a little more serious for at least two of my granddaughters.  
  
Andy Trudo has been Prue's friend since sixth grade. He has grown up to be a caring young man and he's not bad in looks either. Leo Wyatt has been Piper's friend since fourth grade. He has also grown up to be a caring young man, but neither he nor Piper will admit their feelings for each other.

Cole Tuner has been Phoebe's friend since second grade. As well, he has grown up to be a caring man, but I used to wonder if he was the reason why she turned into a rebel. Now I have come to decide that he brought her out of her darkness of never knowing her mother.  
  
I have come to think of their friends as part of this family, and I have told them this. Now twelve pairs of eyes stair at me from the kitchen table waiting for me to start the meeting that I have called.

"You all know that I haven't been doing well lately, and all of you have been great helping me out. Especially when I tell both of you, Prue, Phoebe, Andy, and Cole to stop making out. I do appreciate that because that makes me worried and gets my heart acting up. Now just to let you know this four-day week I am going to be working in the attic doing small tidy ups, and since you all are, off for Memorial Day you all are going to help me. Meeting adjured!"  
  
Everyone left the table except for me I just sat there wondering what was going to happen because I could feel me getting worse. The girls already knew that they would get the house if I where to die, so that was taken care of. Then it suddenly hit me they would have to grow up too fast.  
  
An hour had passed of me sobbing, but it was also time for the boys to go home, and us to go to sleep. I got up from the table and went into the living room. All of them where sitting in different places watching television, "Boys it's time to go home." "Night Grams, and will be here early." said the boys. The girls walked them to the door, and then came back each of them giving me a hug and telling me good night before they went up stairs to their own rooms. After they went up to bed I made sure the windows and doors where locked and then I went up to bed myself.  
  
The morning had come sooner than I was ready for, but I got up anyways to start my day. I bathed, got dressed, and then went downstairs to get me some coffee. I sat at the table drinking my coffee and knowing the girls would be down in a couple of minutes.  
  
"Grams, what do you want for breakfast today?" I noticed Piper was in a good mood, but I knew she would tell me in her own time or Phoebe would tell first. "The usual. Toast and eggs." As I said this, she was already getting the eggs out and bread. I knew that Prue and Phoebe where coming down the stairs because I could hear the arguing as they came into the kitchen. "Grams, tell Phoebe she gets to clean the breakfast dishes this time." "Phoebe, you know Prue is right. Don't argue for my sake I'm an old lady." "Sorry." the reply came from both girls.  
  
"Breakfast is done." I started to get up to help, but Piper said, "Sit. Prue can help." As I was instructed to sit back down, Prue started getting a bowl for the eggs, a small plate for the toast, and four plates for everyone at the table. I nodded for Phoebe to get the silverware. As all the three of the girls came back to the table setting things down in there proper place, I was relived that everything was quiet after Prue and Phoebe's first argument.  
  
We all finished eating, and Phoebe did the dishes. As she was putting the last dish in the dishwasher, someone knocked on the door. Prue was the first one to answer the door, and then she came back with the boys following her into the living room.  
  
"Hi, boys. What happened to coming over early in the morning?" They all knew I was kidding, but one of them still answered, "Grams, we never said how early in the morning." "I know, Leo." Phoebe came into the living room and then I said, "Now that we're all in here, let's go into the attic and start cleaning." We all trotted up the stairs to the attic, and once we where up there I instructed them on what they should start on and hours later I told them to all go downstairs and each get something to drink than bring me something.  
  
I figured I would give them sometime alone, but then my chest started to hurt, so I walked out of the attic, slowly walked down the stairs, and gripped the railing for balance. I couldn't breath and then I lost my balance and feel down the stairs.  
  
I was sure they would here me fall. They did because I heard Piper's voice, "Grams are you alright? Grams? Prue call the ambulance. I'll check her pulse."I heard Andy say. "There on there way." I heard Prue report. "Phoebe, come here." I heard Piper say. And that's all I heard before everything went black and I was surrounded by white light.


	2. I knew she was born to see the world

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: None of the Charmed Characters belong to me and I do not plan to make money off this story.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance)

Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator

Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops.(he's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club

Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model

Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Author Note 2: I am going to need someone's help but I will let everyone know at the bottom. And this is Cole's POV. I just have it differently.  
  
Chapter 2: I knew she was born to see the world

"I'm sorry, but your grandmother is dead. From what we can tell, she died of a sudden heart attack." said the M.E. and then he left. "Let's go bury her." said Phoebe. "Not right now! We can't just bury her in are backyard!" said Prue. "Yes, we can. This house is ours now. Well it's all of ours but we can't just leave her on the floor." replied Phoebe. "You're right. Andy and Leo could you both carry her out in the back?" "Yea, Prue just lead the way." Andy replied sarcasticly. Prue and Piper started in the back yard digging up the grave before Andy and Leo got back there. "Are you girls done yet?" asked Leo. "Gently if you can put her down there." said Piper. Once grams was in the hole, Prue and Piper refilled the hole.

"Phoebe, you just can't leave your sister's at a time like this." stated Cole. "This is my way of dealing with it, and besides my modeling job starts tomorrow, but I have to leave for New York tonight." "I knew you where born to see the world, but not like this Phoebe. It is a great opportunity, but your grandmother just died. It seems like your running away from it." "I'm sorry Cole, but I have to tell my sisters." "Tell us what?" asked Prue. "I'm leaving. I have to leave for New York tonight. I'm already packed. I just have to wait until 6 o' clock tonight too leave." "Fine. Andy let's go!" "Prue you can't just leave." said Piper. "Phoebe please stay until you have to leave." "I'm sorry Piper I can't." and then she walked out the door with me following behind her.  
  
I'm not sure where Prue and Andy went, but Phoebe and I ended up in the park sitting on a bench. She had her back against my chest while I had my arms wrapped around her waist. "What do you want to do before you leave?" I was hoping she would change her mind. "Just sit here with you." Well she didn't changer her mind. "Phoebe are you ever coming back, after your modeling career?" "I don't know, but promise me this: that you will love me and that you won't forget about me." "I promise. You do know that that promise wasn't very hard to make. I do love you and always will. How could I forget you, you are best friend and my lover."  
  
We sat on the bench for another two hours and talked of what could happen and how much we would miss each other, but when I saw her look down at her watch I knew are time was over. We walked back to her house and when we got there, we saw her suitcase on the front porch. I saw her march right up those steps grab her brown suitcase and start walking towards my car.  
  
I got my keys out from my pocket and opened the passenger side door for her. Once she got in, I shut the door, walked to my side of the car, and opened the door. I looked at Phoebe and she was crying. "What's wrong?" "Why does Prue hate me so much?" "I don't think she hates you. I think she's mad at you right now for leaving." I knew she didn't want to be late for her plane, so I shut my car door, turned on the engine, and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
We said are good-byes in the airport. I watched her plane leave and then I headed out to the parking lot to go back to her house, so I could tell Piper and if Prue is, there that Phoebe has left. I pulled into the driveway, parked, turned off the engine, and got out. Piper let me inside. She shut the door and then I turned to her and asked, "Is Prue here as well?" "No. She and Andy are still out there somewhere. She came back just to get Phoebe's luggage and then she and Andy left again." "Well since you are the only sister left here. Phoebe left and I do not know if or when she will be coming back. She was upset that Prue had left her luggage on the front porch." "I don't mean to interrupt you Cole, but she left Phoebe's luggage on the front porch!" "Yes. I take it you didn't know," She just looked to me if she was about to cry, but she nodded her head for me to keep going. "I knew she was born to see the world, but I wish she hadn't have left the way she did." "I know, and neither do I." "I will see you later. I'm going home." As I walked out the door, I wondered if Phoebe would ever come back.  
  
If this chapter was confusing to anybody please let me know. I am trying to do a different way of a POV, but if this doesn't work, if know one gets this chapter than tell me if I should write it like I did the first chapter?  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Charmedrocks33-Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the story. I always wanted to do a story with gram's POV to start with.

Sweetone41185- Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the story.

Mcgirl- Thank you for reviewing, and I think this story is going to be an AU, but you did give me an idea. Thank you for that, and I will use it but you'll have to wait and see. I'm glad you liked the story.


	3. close to death

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: None of the Charmed Characters belong to me and I do not plan to make money off this story. I own any of the characters you don't recognize.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance)

Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator

Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops.(he's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club

Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model

Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Chapter 3: Close to death  
  
"Prue would you just wait a minute?" she turned to look at me with her pissed off expression I knew so well. "What!" "My job has been paging me for over an hour, but instead I'm here trying to comfort you and you won't let me!" "If your job is more important than me than leave!" and that's exactly what I was going to do, but when you have a gun in your face that's somewhat hard to do.  
  
"Agent Trudo, I warned you that I would come back to kill you, but I guess you didn't take me seriously enough." said a muscular man with brown hair and brown eyes. I didn't recognize this man for a minute because I have put so many away. "You're Dan. I put you away for battering your girlfriend three years ago." I was glad for not walking away to far from Prue because I motioned for her to come close to me, and she did. "You would be correct. Who's this pretty little thing?" asked Dan. I saw him moving closer and I stood more in front of her. "None of your business who she is." He backed away with his gun at his side. "Is that the way to talk to a guy who has a gun in his hand who happens to want to kill you?" "Why would you want to kill me now that your free of jail?" I hoped this would distract him long enough for me to pull out my own gun. "Your right I am free, and if I did kill you than that would land me right back in jail." I could tell he didn't want that so I changed my mind. "Your right that would, so how about you just walk away and we all forget about this."  
  
I could tell he was thinking about this because he closed his eyes. "Only if I get a kiss from this blue-eyed beauty." I was about to say something when Prue said, "Fine." She walked to the side of me and walked right up to Dan and was about to kiss him on the cheek, when I saw Dan pull his arm around her neck and pull her towards him. "You told me you just wanted a kiss." I watched Prue cringe a little bit as the gun went to her head. "I lied. Now you can watch your boyfriend die and then I just might have you to myself."  
  
He pointed the gun at me, but I had already had mine out. It was either him or me and I chose me but I knew that if I killed him I would get put away, so I shot him in the knee cap and shot his right hand since it had the gun in it. He fell to the ground in pain. Prue just stood there on the spot. "Can I use your cell." I couldn't believe I left mine at home. She handed me her cell phone. I dialed my captions extension. "Hello?" "Captain Barbarin I need you down here at Bucklin's store. I have a man down." "I'll be there in five." I handed Prue her cell back.  
  
Captain Barbarin came towards me looking old for only a forty five year old man. "Trudo didn't you put him away three years ago?" "Yes sir. Tell me what happened." "My girlfriend Prue and I where just walking because I was trying to calm her down since her grandmother just died and Dan came up here and threatened to kill me again. I talked him out of it or so I thought and then he grabbed Prue and used her as an advantage to get to me. He pointed his gun at me, but shot him first in the knee cap then his right hand because he held his gun there." "Help me get him in the car and I'll take him in, but first but the cuffs on him." I did what I was told.  
  
After Captain Barbarin, left I walked over to Prue and took her in my arms. "I almost died, and to think the way I have treated everyone." "Prue you are grieving it's understandable." "We where both close to death, but we made it through. I'm taking the rest of day off. I'll call in when we get to my house." She nodded and we both walked to my house. I let her use my phone to call Elise so she could tell her she was working from home and then I was next.  
  
Once we made our phone calls, we just sat on my couch lying next to each other. Later on that night, I cooked her food and then I calmed her down some more.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry this chapter was kind of boring the next one should be better, oh and Chub I will give you there ages in the next chapter.


	4. I was awar of her insecurities

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: I own any of the characters you don't recognize.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance) Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops. (He's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Chapter 4: I was aware of her insecurities  
  
I have always been aware of Piper's insecurities, but right now; at this moment of having her in my arms and whispering promises of forever to her I wonder how she will be when I...

"Leo, do you ever think my sister's and I will ever be a family again." She broke my train of thought with just saying my name. "Piper, I really don't know. I'm sure you will it will just take time. You are each mourning your grandmother in different ways, so it will take time." "I have something to tell you." "My boss, Mr. Rickerds wants me to have the club. He told me he's getting to old and since I'm a responsible worker, he wants me to have it. He even told me that I could do what ever I wanted with it even change the name. What do you think?" Now how am I going to ever ask her. "I know you've always wanted to have your own business, so I think you should take Mr. Rickerds up on his offer." "Thanks. You helped me confirm my decision. I was going to ask Prue or Phoebe, but obviously there not here."  
  
I kissed the top of her forehead and then said, "Everything will work out." I watch her eyes close and her breathing becoming slower with every breath. I was luck y to have a friend, a lover, and one of these days a fiancée. At the word of marriage or an engagement, she becomes insecure again. I have a feeling it has to do with her parent's never staying together, and I understand where she's coming from and yet we are together.  
  
The morning had come too early if you ask me, but for Piper that is when her day began, early not late in the afternoon. I climb out of bed to put on boxers and a t-shirt, and then went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I smelled an aroma of different foods. I knew Piper's long dream used to be a chief, but when her summer job at Quakes turned into a demanding job that was not in her requirement she quit. Her boss had her being the manager when she was just supposed to be a cook.  
  
"What have we here that smell so good?" "We have eggs benedict, coffee, biscuits, and in just a moment I will have French toast on the table as well, so why don't you get the silver ware out and the plates." Once everything was done, we finally sat down and ate.  
  
We cleaned the dishes and put away the extra food that was left over, and then we went to go take a shower. As I watched Piper get in the shower first I ran to her bedroom start necked but no one was in the house so it didn't matter. I went back into the bathroom and went in the shower as well. "What do you have behind your back Leo Wyatt?" "Why don't you try and find out." She came towards me, pushed me up against the wall, and started tickling me. "I give up."  
  
I handed her the white box and she opened it. "Piper Halliwell I know this isn't the most romantic way to propose, but will you marry me?" As soon as those two little words came out of my mouth, I knew she would give the box back to me. I looked up at her and tears where spilling down her face. I held her in my arms and what she whispered in my ear made me smile, made me happy because that meant that she was over her insecurities. She pulled away from me not sure, if I heard her she said, "Yes. Yes I will marry you." I put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately which later on lead to other things.  
  
Author's note 2: Thank you all for all of the reviews I would thank you all individually, but that will come next chapter. Oh and I know I told you Chub that there ages will come this chapter but this next chapter will be better for me. The next chapter will speed up a little bit because as I forgot to mention the top where it says everyone who is married etc. those are more guide lines for me for the character's which will be happening shortly well one of them already did.....


	5. Bride to be

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: I own any of the characters you don't recognize.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance) Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops. (He's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Author Notes 2: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and has given me advice. There where a couple of people who wanted to know the ages and date of the characters and date, so here it goes.  
  
Prue: 26 Piper: 24 Phoebe: 22 I haven't decided on a time/date line for this story,  
However, I think it is going to be last year of May 22. Andy: 26 Leo: 25 Cole: 24  
  
Chapter 5: Bride to be  
  
Today is Prue and Andy's anniversary. There first anniversary and I couldn't believe it's only been a year. Phoebe came to the wedding and of course so did the paparazzi, and after congratulating her sister and new brother-in-law, she left to go back to New York.  
  
I told Prue and Andy the day of there wedding that I had proposed to Phoebe and she accepted, but I couldn't wait anymore, so I called them this afternoon and told them I was going to claim my bride to be.  
  
I booked a flight for New York City. My plane would be boarding at two o' clock, so I only had an hour to waist. I couldn't so I just paced around the airport. An hour had finally passed and I was boarding my plane. I just hoped I was able to find her.  
  
When I finally got to New York, I was surprised to see Phoebe waiting for me. I thought I was seeing things, so I pinched myself just to make sure. I opened my eyes and she was still there waiting for me with a smile on her face. We met each other near the baggage pickup even though I didn't have any luggage. "Cole what are doing here?" Did she forget I was engaged to her, but I didn't say that aloud. "I can't wait anymore. I want us to get married, now!" Then it donned on me, "What are you doing here?" "I was going to go home, to throw a surprise for Prue and Andy, tell Leo and Piper congratulations, and talk to you." "Oh, so what's wrong?" "I'd rather talk about it at home, but don't worry I still want to get married to you."  
  
I decided to pay for a flight back home, and then Phoebe and I sat next to each other on the plane. I was home once again. I didn't know when we were going to get married. I just knew we had to hurry because if Prue is pregnant then she will be protected and safe, but I have a feeling that Phoebe won't be.  
  
We went to Prue and Andy's house nobody was home, and since Phoebe had a key, she let us inside. We started decorating but my mind kept me thinking about what Phoebe wanted to talk about. "Well where done. I'll call Piper and Leo and tell them to come over." "Before you do, what is it that you wanted to wait till we where back in San Francisco?" She bowed her head down and looked at floor title. "I'm-I...We are going to have a baby. I don't know if you want kids, but it doesn't matter because I'm going to keep the baby."  
  
I walked over to her and just held her. I didn't know what else to do. The last time she was here, we made love, but she left in such a hurry. "Phoebe I...someone's coming." We just stood there hoping it was Piper and Leo. As the door opened, we heard Leo's voice, "Do you think we should tell them." "Tell us what?" "Phoebe you scared me, I thought you where coming in later tonight." I watched the two sister's talk as if they hadn't been away from each other in over a year.  
  
"When are the happy couple coming home Piper" I asked hoping to get Leo to look over here. "I called Prue's cell phone and she said they would be here in ten minutes." Leo finally looked at me. "Thanks Piper, so Leo I need your help with something."  
  
He left Piper's side, and came in the kitchen. "I've been having these weird dreams lately Leo, and there not good. You know that the only way these girls are protected is only if they get pregnant, but my dream was about Piper. I couldn't see who it was but someone is after her. They must know about..." I had to stop because Piper was coming towards us. "I saw them pull up in there yard." With are conversation unfinished and Piper telling us they where here we had too hide.  
  
I heard the keys jingle outside and then the door opened and we all yelled, "SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Once we all quieted, down Leo and Piper cleared there throats. "We have something to tell everyone. Leo and I have decided to get married next month. The only people who are coming are in this room, so it's simple and small." "We're getting married as well next month." I looked at Phoebe shocked to hear this news, but relieved. I'm just glad I didn't have to worry about her, now. "I went to get back my bride to be, and now she has told me when we're getting married." 


	6. Double Wedding

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: I own any of the characters you don't recognize. I don't know Dan's last name so in chapter 3 I think it was that chapter, anyways that was Dan who tried to kill Prue and Andy.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance) Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops. (He's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Author Notes 2: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and has given me advice. There where a couple of people who wanted to know the ages and date of the characters and date, so here it goes.  
  
Prue: 26 Piper: 24 Phoebe: 22 I haven't decided on a time/date line for this story,  
However, I think it is going to be last year of May 22. Andy: 26 Leo: 25 Cole: 24  
  
Chapter 6: Double Wedding  
  
Andy and Leo both stood there waiting so was I but I needed to talk to them. "Andy, Leo come here." "We can't tell them yet about their powers or the baby's powers, not yet Prue and Phoebe aren't far enough along, but hopefully things will just be to a minum. I figured once the girls had the baby's we would tell them the truth." "I don't mean to interrupt but it's time."  
  
Leo and I went back to standing in place. Prue came down first and went to stand next to Andy. Piper came down first I saw Leo smile and then Phoebe came down the stairs next. She astounded me. Once the girls were here next to us, the preacher started the ceremony...  
  
..."I know pronounce you husband and wife." We kissed each other and then we left to Piper's club to have the reception.  
  
We all arrived at the club. I forgot she named it P3. We had music and everything. We both had our first dance then we separated.  
  
Author's Note: I am going to split the story line here.  
  
"Leo let's go back to the manor. I want to start our honeymoon now!" "Are guests Piper." "It's just Andy and Prue, I'll make it up to you." I could not resist her smile, so we told everyone good-bye, and headed back to the manor.

* * *

"I want to stay here, Cole." I didn't want to but she was pregnant and her moods where crazy. "Alright. What do you want to do?" "Let's go dance." We went out on the dance floor and clasped hands. Andy tapped me on my shoulder. "We're leaving. Prue's tired." "Ok." They left and Phoebe and I where still dancing, but I looked down and her head was asleep on my shoulder. I carried her to the back room to where there was a cot.

* * *

Wrapped up in arms once again, but this time married I knew no one could break us apart. "Leo, how would you feel if I was pregnant?" "I'd be happy, why?" "I found out I was pregnant yesterday, but I just didn't want to tell anybody." "I'm going to be a father." We made love again but I was hesitant I didn't want to hurt the baby. "Leo, the baby's not even formed yet and even if it was we could still do this, you wouldn't hurt the baby. I asked way before hand." I just nodded my head and entered her.  
  
Please let me know if this was confusing to anyone. 


	7. Mood swings and Cravings

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: I own any of the characters you don't recognize. I don't know Dan's last name so in chapter 3 I think that was Dan who tried to kill Prue and Andy.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance) Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops. (He's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Author Notes 2: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and has given me advice. There where a couple of people who wanted to know the ages and date of the characters and date, so here it goes.  
  
Prue: 26 Piper: 24 Phoebe: 22 I haven't decided on a time/date line for this story,  
However, I think it is going to be last year of May 22. Andy: 26 Leo: 25 Cole: 24  
  
Author Notes: I'm speeding the story up...Prue is 7 months preg, Phoebe is 6 months preg and Piper is 6 months preg.  
  
Chapter 7: Mood Swings and Cravings  
  
(The girls are sitting in the sunroom for now anyways)  
  
"Let's play a game. Who thinks they have weird food cravings?" I watched Prue ask this little game, so I decided to go get Cole and Leo.  
  
I went into the living room, "Come watch this." They follow me back to the sunroom.  
  
"I think the weirdest food craving I ever got was those crunchy hamburger pickles with chocolate and vanilla ice-cream.," said Phoebe. "No I think mine beats even that Phoebe. Lemon mirage Pie with hot sauce." said Piper. "Mine tops both of yours; In fact I think I want some right now. Andy!"  
  
Either she spotted us are she really has a craving. "Yes, Prue." "Could you run to the store for me and get hotdogs, a can of chili, shredded pizza cheese, Hershey's syrup, and orange juice please." "Sure." I headed back in the house. Knowing that Cole and Leo are laughing at me having to go to the store.  
  
I think I agree with Prue her cravings are weird. I return from the store setting things on the counter when Prue walks inside. "Did you get what I wanted?" "Yes, do you want me to open the can of chili for you?" "I may be pregnant but I can do things for myself you know." She handed me the can of chili and saw that I was about to put the hotdogs in the pan of water. "Give me the hotdogs and the cutting board with a knife." I get her these things.  
  
She sits at the table cutting the hotdogs and putting them in a bowl that she must have gotten before I came back from the grocery store. She walks back over to the things I have on the counter. I cannot repeat the things she puts in there I might throw up again. Once she is done doing what she mixes, she sticks it in the microwave cooks for a minute, takes it out, lets it cool, and then eats with a fork.  
  
"Was that good?" "Cole, don't antagonize her or I'll go piss off Phoebe." He leaves with out saying a word.  
  
"Leo, why does Cole always have to call me fat, and that doesn't really make me that mad it's just when people stare at me they laugh." "I don't know, but I'll talk to Cole if you want me too." At least I wasn't the only one Cole had pissed off. "I'm glad their together." "Me too, hon. let's not disturb them." 


	8. An early labor

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: I own any of the characters you don't recognize. I don't know Dan's last name so in chapter 3 I think that was Dan who tried to kill Prue and Andy.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance) Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops. (He's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Prue: 26 Piper: 24 Phoebe: 22 Andy: 26 Leo: 25 Cole: 24  
  
Author Notes: I'm speeding the story up...Prue is 8 months preg, Phoebe is 7 months preg and Piper is 7 months preg.  
  
Chapter 8: An early labor  
  
All of us where sitting in the living room just relaxing. Last night was horrible because Prue kept complaining about contractions, but then they would stop just like that. I was wondering if the baby was doing that, or if Prue was for that matter, with out even knowing it.  
  
"Andy I think I'm having more contractions again!" I turned to her, wondering if this was real or if they where going to quit. "Let's get you to the hospital"  
  
I helped her up and got her in the car. I ran back in the house and told everyone that Prue and I would be at the hospital, so they could come if they wanted.  
  
I didn't wait for there reply. I could hear Prue's screaming from inside the house. "Where coming too." said Phoebe. Once everyone was in the car I started the car, and once I was out of the driveway I drove like a bat out of hell to get to the hospital.  
  
"Yes my wife is pregnant and I think she's going into labor, but she's only eight months along!" "Will get her a wheel chair and I'll go get her doctor." I watched the nurse hurry.  
  
The doctor finally came and took Prue away. I waited in the waiting room with the rest of the family.  
  
Hours later Prue's doctor came back and said, "Your baby is premature, but your wife is doing fine. You can come and see her." I followed the doctor to Prue's room. She was asleep. "Prue, are baby the doctor told me that she is premature. I'm going to go see her."  
  
I left to go to ICU. My little girl she is so beautiful but so small. I went to check back on Prue and when I did, she was awake. "Andy, how is she?" "She's doing well. I cannot wait to take you and her home. I'm going to let the rest of the family come in."  
  
I left her room and went back to the waiting room, hoping that Prue would be safe while I was gone. "You all can go see Prue."  
  
I saw them leave then I went to go check on my little girl. 


	9. Bringing home and Coming Home

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: I own any of the characters you don't recognize. I don't know Dan's last name so in chapter 3 I think that was Dan who tried to kill Prue and Andy.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance) Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops. (He's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Prue: 26 Piper: 24 Phoebe: 22 Andy: 26 Leo: 25 Cole: 24  
  
Author Notes: I'm speeding the story up...Prue just had her baby, and now it's Piper and Phoebe's turn oh and they are both 9 months so...don't hurt me please  
  
Chapter 9: Bringing home and Coming home  
  
"Leo, could you hold Penny for me, while I go to the restroom?" asked Piper.  
  
"She didn't even wait for a response, but I don't mind holding my little girl." "Cole, where is Phoebe?" "She had to go to the restroom, so what did you name her?" "Pearle. Pearle Turner. You need to meet your cousin."  
  
"They can meet later. I have this feeling something is wrong at home." said Phoebe. I just looked at my sister in law, and wondered if her powers had returned that quickly.  
  
We all got in our separate cars and drove home. We got in the house to see Andy comforting Prue. "Prue wants wrong?" "Piper, Paige she just blew up this creep that had horns and black spotted skin. Is there something wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know Prue. I mean Penny didn't do that, Phoebe did Pearle do that?"  
  
"No."  
  
I looked at Andy and Cole; we all new this day would come, but know I guess we did not think of it coming so soon.  
  
"We have something to tell you."  
  
At least Cole said it before Andy or I did.  
  
Mcgirl- Thanks for reviewing  
  
Piper Leo4ever- Thanks as well. 


	10. The truth comes out

Title: Seeing it Through Their Eyes  
  
Author: Winter Blaze  
  
Summary: Leo: I was aware of her insecurities...Cole: I knew she was born to see the world... Andy: I love you...  
  
Authors Note: I own any of the characters you don't recognize. I don't know Dan's last name so in chapter 3 I think that was Dan who tried to kill Prue and Andy.  
  
Leo- Engaged to Piper Halliwell-JOB-Photographer (freelance) Cole-Married to Phoebe Halliwell-JOB-Private Investigator Andy-Married to Prue Halliwell-JOB-Special Ops. (He's job may change)  
  
Piper-Engaged to Leo Wyatt-JOB-Owner of a club Phoebe- Married to Cole Turner-JOB-Model Prue-Married to Andy Trudo-JOB-Expecting a baby (before that she worked as a gossip columnist)  
  
Prue: 26 Piper: 24 Phoebe: 22 Andy: 26 Leo: 25 Cole: 24  
  
Author Notes: I'm speeding the story up...Prue just had her baby, and now it's Piper and Phoebe's turn oh and they are both 9 months so...don't hurt me please  
  
Chapter 10: The truth comes out  
  
"Cole what do you have to tell us?" "You and your sisters are Witches more pacifically the Charmed Ones, and our daughter along with her cousins are The Blessed Three."  
  
"Are you crazy, Cole?" "Phoebe I'm not crazy. How do you explain that Prue was scared?" "I just had this feeling that she was scared." "Andy hand me that glass jar. I'm going to throw this up in the air and I won't catch it." I threw it up in the air and Piper panicked. "How did I do that?" "I told you, you are a witch." "What powers do I have?" "I don't know you'll find out on your own, Phoebe. "  
  
"We have something else to tell you. Cole, Andy and I are white lighters. We protect each of you. We always have." "Leo they weren't supposed to know that part." "I don't care Andy, they needed to know."  
  
"Now that your powers have emerged and the kids have well, demons will come after you now. That demon that Paige blew up, that was her first demon."  
  
"I'll accept it but I don't like It." "Prue I know you don't, but its part of your destiny it always has been. All of yours destiny. "  
  
"Let's get a good night sleep." said Cole.  
  
The End  
  
Review response:  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it a lot, and in my opinion, this story started good, but ended bad, but hey, that's just my opinion...so Thanks everyone who reviewed. 


End file.
